It is well known in seat belt art to provide a lap and shoulder belt system which is automatically moved between an occupant restraining position and occupant access position in response to movement of the door. In such systems the outboard end of the lap belt is connected to the door so that the outward swinging movement of the door will move the outboard lap belt end away from the occupant. The shoulder belt is mounted on either the roof rail or the B pillar and is surrounded by a carriage movable along a roof rail mounted track to stow the shoulder belt along the roof rail, thereby moving the shoulder belt upwardly and forwardly to clear the door opening for occupant ingress and egress. The inboard ends of the lap and shoulder belts are connected together by a control belt which is retractably mounted inboard the seat to pull the inboard lap and shoulder belt ends around the occupant when the door is closed and the carriage is moved rearwardly along the track.
The present invention relates to improvements in the aforedescribed three point passive belt system which enable the lap and shoulder belts to be moved further forwardly and upwardly away from the occupant to thereby further improve occupant ingress and egress.